Dance with Lady Death
by Alias001
Summary: No real summary yet. femOCxVert/Green Heart. Yuri! Lemons! 4th wall-cracking!
1. Welcome to Gamindustri!

Chapter One: Welcome to Gamindustri!

"_Gamindustri. The realm where the four goddesses rule. Purple Heart, also known as Neptune, Black Heart, also known as Noire, White Heart, or Blanc, and Green Heart, more commonly known as Vert. I am a CPU, or goddess, as well. But I'm different from those four. I've been around far longer than them and my legend still lives on. To most of the population of Gamindustri, I am nothing more than a figure in a story used to scare children into behaving. But as you can probably tell, I am very real… why do I feel like I have forgotten something? Oh! Right. I forgot to introduce myself. My name Persephone, but most know me as CPU Death Heart, goddess of the Underworld. Either that, the red reaper or (my personal favorite) Lady Death. I might be the goddess of the Underworld, but I still draw power from the realm of Gamindustri, so whenever that realm is threatened it is my problem as well… speaking of which… the goddesses of that realm are in trouble again. Ah well. I might as well help them and have some fun while I'm at it. I really need to make sure that neither my skills get rusty nor the realm I draw power from dies… that sounded quite ironic coming from me, considering my job. Whatever, time to pull out my old scythe then. Let the harvest commence!"_

**DwLD**

Somewhere in a forest, in the realm of Gamindustri, a crimson portal opened and through it came a young woman at the apparent age of roughly eighteen or nineteen. She had a very well developed figure. Her hair was mainly black with multiple streaks of crimson, set up in a total of three ponytails on the back of her head, forming a triangular formation. Her clothing consisted of a few sizes too big black t-shirt, with a stylized skull consisting of blood red lines on the front, and a pair of crimson shorts that went down to her knees. And as for her footwear… she didn't have any at all, she was barefooted. Her skin tone was pale as a ghost, but in a healthy tone. Her eyes were heterochromic, with her right eye being golden and her left eye being silver. While it wasn't noticeable, unless someone looked close enough, a pair of fangs were sticking out of her mouth. But what was even more eye catching was her weapon, a scythe with a large black, blood red-edged, crescent blade, with a similarly colored spearhead-like tip on the opposite side of the long straight blood red shaft, which she casually rested on her shoulder. This was Persephone in her normal form. Since she didn't really have anything better to do, she started walking in a-.

"Hey Author! Just tell me the direction of the closest capital! And fetch me an awesome looking motorcycle during the next scene offscreen while you're at it!" Shouted Persephone.

…

…

_**Did she just start with the meta-talk this early? I expected Neptune to do it, but not her. Meh, who am I trying to fool? I'm the author! Of course she was gonna start the meta-talk!**_

"Are you done Author? If not, I'll be trying to sneak some peeks at either the script or some of the hotties from this series, and I'm not just talking about the heroes, offscreen while you continue with your rant."

_**Great…. Remind me again why I made you a perverted glass cannon.**_

"You wanted someone with a scythe, who's not a villain, very destructive skills and isn't an official character. That way you can control my characteristics quite freely, and I can throw innuendos around. And still get away with it since I'm an OC. And the whole glass cannon thing was to balance out my more destructive _**(Read: overpowered)**_ skills. By the way, isn't Vert the unofficial pervert of the franchise?"

_**True. And thanks for helping me decide on which member of the official crew you'll encounter later.**_

"You're welcome. Now about that motorcycle…"

**DwLD**

In the nation of Leanbox, its goddess and leader, Vert, suddenly sneezed, causing several stacks of paperwork to fly off her desk and scatter throughout her office. The nation's oracle, Chika Hakozaki, (who was nearby) just signed as she entered the office and started helping Vert clean up the paperwork-based mess. Among the many pages, Chika found a random delivery-bill for a build-it-yourself-kit of an "underworld-themed" motorcycle, along with another build-it-yourself-kit, this time for a miniature-Share-energy-reactor-core, which she ignored and continued to pick up the papers on the floor. And just as she and Vert was about to place the papers back on the desk, a very loud and angry distant shout made them drop them.

"I KNOW I ASKED YOU TO GET ME A MOTORCYCLE AUTHOR! BUT WAS IT REALLY NECESSARY FOR YOU TO SEND ME A PAIR OF BUILD-IT-YOURSELF-KITS, YOU JERK!?" Shouted a certain goddess, named after another goddess of the underworld, in the distance. "BY THE WAY! NICE BOD PER-VERT!" At that Vert gained a quite angry look on her face and sent a quite scary glare at… _**ME!?**_

"Did that obvious OC just call me a pervert while making a pun on my name at the same time?" Asked Vert in a cold (and frankly quite scary) tone. "Care to explain yourself Author?"

_**Well, um, she isn't per say wrong.**_

"Meaning?"

_**You are basically the unofficial pervert of the Neptuna-franchise. Anyway, you should probably head out to help her, or something.**_

"Yeah, I guess. It's in the script after all. Anything else I should do while I'm at it?"

_**Bring a box of tissues with you. She'll definitely need em. Especially considering the running gag I set up for her.**_

"I'll take a wild guess and say that running gag of hers is gonna involve all of us official cast members and her nose bleeding." Said Vert before transforming into Green Heart and flying off in Persephone's direction.

**DwLD **

"Let's see here… connector MF64 goes into slot MF64." Mumbled Persephone as she read and followed the instruction manual for assembling the motorcycle. Almost completely oblivious of her surroundings. Her attention was then suddenly drawn towards a sudden roar. Coming from what was revealed to be a very large and angry dragon. "Seriously Author? A dragon? This early?"

_**I'm serious.**_

…

…

…

…

"You just want me to go HDD, don't you?"

…_**maybe?**_

"Fine. Hard Drive Divinity… online." And with that, Persephone was engulfed by a very bright light. When the light died down, it revealed Persephone in her HDD-form, CPU Death Heart. The difference between Persephone's normal form and HDD-form wasn't as noticeable as the other CPUs' HDD-forms. The most noticeable difference was the outfit, which was primarily a black and white, skintight bodysuit, with an opening around most of her waist, revealing her pale lower back and curves. Death Hearts chest was simultaneously protected and highlighted by a collection of white armored plates, which, through the way they were connected to the outfit and positioned, made them resemble a skull. Another noticeable difference was that the color pallet of her hair had been reversed, making it mainly crimson with black stripes, and a change of hairstyle. Instead of the three ponytails she had before, she now sported a single braided long ponytail, which was held together at the end with a hair band, which had a cartoonish skull on it. Her eyes were still heterochromic, but the colors had switched places, meaning that her right eye was now silver and her left eye was now golden. Each of her wings consisted of a black metal ring with a crimson energy orb at the center. Surrounding the rings were a total eight red scythe-blade-shaped thrusters. She also sported a new weapon. It was still a scythe, but unlike the one she had before, this one was larger and sported a large blood red plasma blade instead of a blade made of metal. On the opposite end of the black shaft of the scythe was a black spearhead-like metal tip, with a blood red edge. And then Green Heart _**(finally)**_ showed up.

"Sorry I'm late-" was what Green Heart started to say until she saw the person in front of her, who was clearly a fellow CPU. "Who the heck are you?"

"Hello to you two hot stuff. I am, well, my name is Death Heart. Nice to meet ya. Want to assist killing that dragon and then hook up with me afterwards?" Asked Death Heart after introducing herself to Green Heart, gaining a blush and nosebleed as she said the last sentence.

"Not entirely sure about the last bit, but I'm more than willing to assist. By the way, here's a box of tissues."

"Thanks. Now, let us give this oversized salamander a one-way-ticket straight to hell!" Exclaimed Death Heart as she wiped her nose and put the box of remaining tissues in her inventory.

"Agreed! Let's send him straight to-… Oi! My eyes are up here!" Shouted Green Heart as she realized that Death Heart wasn't looking her in the eyes, but was instead staring at her chest, and the fact that her nose was bleeding again sure as hell didn't help her case.

"*perverted laughter* I can't wait to get on top of that smoking hot body. Hey Author! How about we skip the fight and get to the spicier part in her private chamber?" Asked Death Heart, causing Green Heart and herself to gain a blush, though Green Hearts blush was a much heavier one than Death Heart.

_**Sure. Timeskip to the evening in Vert's private chamber in 3…2…1.**_

**DwLD **

The two goddesses were now in Vert's private chamber, engaged in a very passionate kiss, with Persephone's arms wrapped around Vert's waist. One of her hands had a firm grip on Vert's ass while the other one was touching Vert's lower back. Vert had her own arms wrapped around Persephone, using the opportunity to unclip the heterochromic goddess' bra. Most of their clothes laid discarded on the floor. The only exception being their underwear _**(for now)**_. Vert had white panties and a green bra while Persephone had black panties and a blood red bra. Finding the need to breathe they broke the kiss, taking very deep breaths.

"Remind me again why did I agreed to this?" Asked Vert Persephone as the heterochromic goddess caught her own breath while discarding her bra on the floor, though from the way she said it, she didn't seem to regret it.

"Alternative form of stress relief." Answered Persephone as she placed herself in a seductive position on Vert's bed, before making a "get-over-here"-gesture with her right index finger. "And now I just have to ask, can ya keep up with me?"

"Fair enough and is that a challenge?" Asked Vert as she removed her own bra, pushed Persephone onto her back and positioned herself on top of the other goddess.

"Maybe… and just so you know, my record is being able to go at it for an entire week straight."

"Consider your challenge accepted then. Shall we, my belladonna?"

"Definitely, my sweet vanilla."

As it turned out, Vert could keep up with Persephone, and it also revealed that both of them were quite the screamer. That being said, their screams echoed throughout the entire capital of Leanbox for an entire week straight. Not a single citizen could get any sleep that week.

**DwLD **

In the morning of the day after the two goddesses had finally collapsed in insomnia after having sex for an entire week straight, Vert was the first one of the two to wake up. When her gaze fell upon the naked goddess who had been her… partner in bed for the past week, she smiled and embraced her partner, making her breast press against Persephone's back. Which caused Persephone to wake up as well, who turned around and engaged a very passionate kiss, grabbing Vert's ass while pressing her own breast against Vert's, ending up on top of the blond goddess, which accidentally made the cover fall off the bed, exposing both of their naked bodies.

They would have continued their passionate kiss, if Chika had not shown up to tell Vert that she had a very important meeting with the other three goddesses, before bolting out of the room with- was that a bleeding nose? That made Vert push Persephone off and starting to get dressed. In the same clothes she wore a week ago, before she and Persephone had sex for the entirety of said week. Persephone started getting dressed as well, though she seemed a lot more reluctant about it, opting to only grab her underwear and shorts, leaving her shirt on the floor.

**DwLD **

"I just can't believe you right now Vert!" Shouted Noire on her end of the four way video call. "Ignoring your duties as the CPU of Leanbox and avoiding all contact with the rest of us for an entire week straight isn't something we expected you to do. Sure Neptune might be expected but not you! Care to explain that!?"

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this. But you better have a valid explanation for your absence Vert!" Shouted Blanc on her end of the call. "Now spill it! Why were you ignoring your duties for an entire week!?"

"Come on girls! Is it really necessary to shout!?" Shouted Neptune on her end. "And for Neps sake! Let her get the chance to actually explain herself!"

"Well ehm, you see-" was what Vert managed to say before Persephone walked into the camera's field of view, wearing most of her outfit except for her shirt, meaning that the trio consisting of Blanc, Noire and Neptune could see her blood red shorts and bra, causing all of them to gain a blush.

"Could you three try to keep it down? I'll be on the couch over there and try to catch some sleep for once." Said Persephone in a very tired tone with a yawn as she walked over to the mentioned couch, which was conveniently placed there in the corner of the room, and crashed down on it. "Could you please introduce me to those three while I catch some shut-eye love?" And with that, she collapsed out of insomnia, again, and started snoring in a rather adorable fashion. Vert used the temporary silence as an opportunity to lower the volume of the speaker for the video call, knowing that the other three goddesses would definitely…

"Who the heck/hell/fuck is that!?" Shouted the trio that was Blanc, Noire and Neptune in surprised unison.

"Didn't I tell you three to keep it down!? I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Noire, Nep, Blanc." Said Vert, regaining the attention from the said goddesses. "Meet Persephone. A fellow CPU, warrior and as of a few days and nights ago, my girlfriend and lover."

"You forgot badass, absolutely awesome scythe wielder, demon in bed, highly skilled pole dancer and goddess of the Underworld, love!" Exclaimed Persephone from the couch before falling asleep again.

"Yeah. That too." Said Vert before realizing something. "You know love… you never said why you came to Gamindustri in the first place." That made Persephone wake up completely and walk back into the camera's field of view, with a tired but serious look on her face. The other CPUs were also paying attention on their ends of the video call.

"An old enemy of yours have stolen my position as ruler of Hell Dev, the Underworld, and is planning an invasion of Gamindustri." Stated Persephone, which made all goddesses present to pay extra close attention. "I'll be needing the assistance from all four of you and the CPU Candidates in order to retake my throne."

"How do we know that you're not the one leading the invasion of Gamindustri?" Asked a very skeptical Blanc after a minute or two. Her answer came in the form of Persephone showing her and the other CPUs a very beautiful ring on her right middle finger.

"Inferno Regalia. That's the name of my ring, an item only bestowed upon the true ruler of Hell Dev. Normally the jewels in this ring are green but as you can clearly see, there red, meaning that the wrong person is in the possession of the throne." Said Persephone in a very serious tone.

"I believe you. The nation of Planeptune offers you its support." Said Neptune in an unusually serious tone after a while. "Besides, participating in a revolution to help a nation's rightful ruler retake their throne form a tyrant sounds a lot more fun and exciting than having to do paperwork."

"Since you put that way Nep, I guess you're right. That does sound a lot more fun than paperwork. The nation of Lastation will be joining this crusade. Besides, it'll give me a good excuse to finally get Uni out of her room." Said Noire.

"If we're successful with this I can see a mutually beneficial future for the nation of Leanbox and Hell Dev. You can count on me to help love." Exclaimed Vert. And as she said that, everyone's eyes fell upon Blanc, who noticed.

"Meh. Fuck it! I, and the nation of Lowee are in." Said Blanc after a short while.

"Thanks guys I appreciate your support." Said Persephone with a smile as Blanc, Neptune and Noire hung up. She then turned her attention to Vert, who turned her attention towards Persephone. "Up for another couple of rounds in bed, love?"

"Of course. Last one there doesn't get to be on top for the first two days and nights." Exclaimed Vert playfully before heading off to her chamber, with Persephone quickly in toe.

"Oh no you don't!"


	2. Welcome to the Underworld!

Chapter Two: Welcome to the Underworld!

It has been three weeks since the meeting when the four goddesses of Gamindustri agreed to help Persephone reclaim her throne, one of which Persephone and Vert spent having sex, again. And once again, nobody managed to get any sleep in the capital of Leanbox during that week. But now that the day that the CPUs and CPU Candidates was going to travel to the realm of Hell Dev had finally arrived. And there were three faces that Persephone hadn't seen before as well.

One of them was a rather flat chested redhead of a tomboy armed with an unusually advanced and large megaphone. This was a friend of Neptune and Nepgear, Uzume Tennouboshi, also known as CPU Orange Heart. They ran into her during a missadventure-turned-adventure in the Zero Dimension.

The second one was a small girl with long light purple who looked like she was on the brink of falling asleep. This was Plutia, a friend that Neptune and Nepgear made during their adventure in the Ultra Dimension, also known as the sadistic dominatrix of a CPU, CPU Iris Heart.

The third and final one was a rather cute five-year-old-looking girl in a yellowish/brownish raccoon-costume. Her name was Peachy, something of a cheerful and childish wildcard of a girl. She's a close friend to Plutia, and like the light purple haired girl, she's from the Ultra Dimension. Her goddess-form was known as CPU Yellow Heart.

Everyone present had a very determined expression on their face, but to some of them this wasn't anything really new. Heading face-first into a til now unknown realm. Upon seeing everyone's expressions, Persephone decided to give them an odd form of pep talk.

"Alright everyone, this is your last chance to back out." Said Persephone. Nobody of course did back out. "Glad to see that of none of you are the type to back out when given the opportunity to do so. Now then, I have absolutely no idea where we'll end up in Hell Dev, but if we are for some reason, be it accidentally or for plot development _**(which is basically the same thing in this context)**_, to be separated, we'll regroup at Fort Greyskull. You'll know what I'm talking about when you see it. It's pretty hard to miss. Any questions?" At that Nepgear raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Who's in which groups?"

"Good question. Tune and Gear! You're with the blond brat. Blanc! You're with Rom and Ram. Noire! You're with Uni and the tomboy. Plutia, love! You're with me." Exclaimed Persephone as she summoned her scythe and started twirling it above her head, before slamming the spearhead-like tip into the ground, opening a crimson portal in the process. "Tune, Gear, Ringtail! You're up!" And with that, the group consisting of Neptune, Nepgear and Peachy, jumped into the portal, Neptune and Peachy curling up like they were about to do a cannonball into a pool. "Red! Uni! Noire!"

"Alright!/Got it!/Understood!" Shouted Uzume, Uni and Noire respectively as the three jumped through the portal.

"Cannonball!" Shouted Rom and Ram in unison as the two jumped into the portal the very second the previous ones were through the portal, without waiting for their turn from Persephone nor for Blanc.

"*frustrated groan* wait for me!" Shouted Blanc at her younger sisters before diving after them. The remaining three CPUs just stared wide eyed with a sweatdrop at the portal as the CPU and CPU Candidates for Lowee jumped through the portal.

"Shall we love?" Asked Vert Persephone after a short while.

"Definitely honey." Said Persephone before passionately kissing Vert while leading her towards the edge of the portal.

"*tired but clearly frustrated groan* get a room you two!" Complained Plutia before throwing her doll at the two lovebirds, causing the two to lose balance and fall through the portal. "Meh. Might as well get this over with. Coming Author?" And with that, Plutia jumped through the portal in a rather lazy manner.

**DwLD **

Persephone had been right about the crew accidentally separating when they passed through the portal, but fortunately they were still in their designated groups upon entry. The groups somehow managed to get separate entry points, several miles apart and several thousand feet above the ground.

Persephone's group, consisting of herself, her girlfriend and lover, Vert, and Plutia had entered the realm of Hell Dev in a very vast desert region, known to the inhabitants _**(in this case Persephone)**_ of Hell Dev as the Desolate Sands. The more adult CPUs were currently trying to get Plutia, who had gotten her waist and up buried in the sand and therefore stuck, unstuck by using a pair of shovels.

The group consisting of Blanc, Rom and Ram had crashed in a mountain area known as the Frozen Peaks. Rom and Ram was at the moment having a snowball fight, much to the mixture of amusement and annoyance of Blanc.

Neptune, Nepgear and Peachy's group had landed on a nameless beach. And they were taking the opportunity to have a little fun at said beach. Complete with swimsuits _**(Which I had no idea they had in their inventories!)**_. The trio was currently working on a sand castle together, with Neptune and Peachy working on the main castle while Nepgear was working on the water grave.

Noire's group had crashed in a very deep jungle, with said CPU leading them through the jungle, using her sword like a machete and cut through vines. So far the trio has only gotten hung by their feet because of a poorly timed cut of a vine… ten times. _**Never mind, eleven times. Poor Uzume.**_

**DwLD **

"Well this didn't really go according to plan." Exclaimed a somewhat frustrated Persephone.

"I know that everything can't go according to plan love. But that makes me wonder… just how far off course did we end up?" Asked a curious Vert.

"I'd say with about a month or so worth of travel with a week of having sex off course." Said Persephone with a straight face, but as soon as she finished her sentence, her nose started bleeding, causing her to pull a tissue out of her inventory and wipe her nose.

"You took that into account!?" Shouted a surprised Vert, who was blushing.

"Of course I did. We'll be guaranteed to be fighting monsters, most of which belongs to the undead, along the way and that's guaranteed to build up a week worth of stress. So of course I took our… *glances at Plutia (who they had gotten unstuck a few minutes ago)* sessions of stress relief into account."

"That… actually make sense."

"Are you two lovebirds finished? Or are we gonna get going?" Asked a slightly irritated Plutia in an (as usual) sleepy tone.

"Right, sorry. I might have suggested that we regroup at Fort Greyskull, but I think traveling from region to region and reassembling the crew along the way sounds a lot more fun and exciting than just regrouping at a determined location, which I honestly doubt the others will be able to find." Said Persephone.

"True enough love. But how are we gonna find them?" Asked Vert.

"Easy. Being the true ruler of this realm comes with some benefits. Like being able to sense the presence of any being within the realm using the Inferno Regalia as a medium. By the way, the nearest group is Neptune, Nepgear and the Raccoon-girl. And unless my senses have gotten dull, they're at a beach. Good thing I asked everyone to pack for pretty much anything, including a time at the beach and/or hot springs."

…

…

…

"You just want to see me in a swimsuit or bikini, don't you love? Well the feeling is mutual." Stated Vert after a minute or so of relatively awkward silence.

"I have good news then. That will probably happen in the next chapter. Anyway, let's get this show off the road." Said Persephone as some sort of summoning circle, which shined very brightly, appeared behind her. Once the bright light died down, it revealed the motorcycle she had been assembling during the previous chapter and finished some time during the three weeks after the meeting with the goddesses, more specifically some time during the two weeks Persephone and Vert didn't have sex. The overall theme of the motorcycle simply screamed underworld _**(Persephone asked me to give you readers a simple description of her bike and I will. Imagine the Hellcycle from Ghost Rider but without the flaming wheels, and replace the "human"-skull with a more draconian skull)**_. She also seemed to have added a sidecar to it at some point, which held the resemblance to that of a dragon-skull. Vert and Plutia just stared wide eyed at the motorcycle (or as wide eyed as Plutia could get), which was something that Persephone noticed. "Come on you two. Take a seat! I'll drive." And with that, everyone took a seat. With Vert hugging Persephone from behind to prevent herself from falling off, pressing her breast against the heterochromic goddess's back (not that Persephone was complaining, quite the opposite actually, she loved the sensation), and with Plutia sleeping in the sidecar.

**DwLD **

The sun-like object of Hell Dev had reached its peak over the Desolate Sands, making the land beneath it very hot during the day. Most of the desert beneath the sun laid relatively peaceful, with the only exception being that of a rather large cloud of dust produced by a certain underworld-themed motorcycle moving across the scorching hot sand. The bike had three occupants, all of whom were female. The rider had put a pair of goggles and a scarf over her mouth and eyes respectively to prevent dust from entering said areas. The same could be said for the other two occupants, the seemingly oldest one of the two sitting and hugging the driver from behind, pressing her breast against the driver's back. The seemingly youngest one of the three was sitting in the sidecar and enjoying the view (not that it was much to see anyway). This was the group consisting of the CPUs Persephone, Vert and Plutia. Persephone had suggested at some point that they should call their group Team Qetesh, after the Egyptian goddess of love, beauty and sex, which none of the other two goddesses had rejected after she explained her reasoning, which, in some ways, made the name rather appropriate (or inappropriate, depending on how you look at it). Persephone had a rather lustrous personality in both normal and HDD-form, being a pervert with her head stuck in the gutter (for the most part), albeit in greater amounts in HDD-form. Iris Heart was a sadist, who had been noted to get turned on whenever she got the opportunity to… play with her enemies. And Vert agreed to the name mostly because she didn't really have room to talk since she was something of a pervert herself, albeit not as… extreme as her girlfriend and lover. Not that she was really complaining about her girlfriend and lover, she loved the perverted reaper with every fiber of her being. That being said… the name Team Qetesh fit the group of variously perverted goddesses perfectly. Plutia then seemed to have found something interesting, since her gaze had changed directions.

"Hey Author. How about we round off for now and return once we reached the beach?" Asked Plutia.

_**Sure, why not. Anything else before we finish for now?**_

"How about letting the reviewers and readers suggest appropriate team names for the other groups in their reviews?" Asked Vert, who had decided to join the meta-conversation. Persephone wanted to join in but couldn't since she was the one driving.

_**Sounds good to me. See ya all in the next chapter. Pardon the length of the chapter. Sayonara for now, perverts.**_

"Hey!" Shouted all three members of Team Qetesh in unison.


	3. Peril at the beach

Chapter Three: Peril at the Beach!

It had been a little over a month since Neptune, Nepgear and Peachy crashed onto the nameless beach the three had set up camp and been spending time time at. Neptune had at the moment gotten her entire body except for her head buried under the sand, courtesy of Peachy as a form of prank as revenge for laughing at her when a coconut hit her in the head, she did however enjoy using said coconut a drinking cup after it got split upon impacting with her head. Nepgear had brought out a camera and was taking a few pictures of her older sisters misery. The three of them were pleasantly surprised when they heard the sounds of a motorcycle and quite loud rock music.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey! Got a taste, can't be saved, I'm a junkie for life!" Sang the singer as the driver stopped the engine (and radio) by the edge of the beach before dismounting the bike, along with their companions. One of the companions had a body and blond hair that Neptune easily recognized anywhere.

"Vert! Boy, am I glad to see you!" Shouted Neptune as she tackle-hugged Vert, once she got out of the sand, which earned her a glare from Persephone.

"Hands off my girlfriend pipsqueak. The only one who gets to touch her like that, is me." Said Persephone in a very cold tone, which successfully intimidated Neptune into backing off. While Vert was flattered by that, she did find it somewhat unnecessary but played along anyway. She was really starting to get a better understanding of her girlfriend and lover's character. She might be a shameless pervert, but (in a way) she was also a loyal pervert. During the three weeks of preparation for the journey into the realm of Hell Dev, while discussing tactics and reviewing their skills, Persephone had confessed that she knew she wasn't perfect and didn't try in any shape or form to be perfect either. "So with that made clear… anyone up for a game of beach volleyball once the three of us get changed? Though I doubt that the _youngsters _are interested."

"Sure, why not?" Said Neptune cheerfully. "You game Nep Jr?"

"Meh. Sure I'm in. I was a bit bored anyway." Said Nepgear as she was taking the opportunity to do some stretching.

"Count me in as well. Same team love?" Said Vert.

"Definitely. Should we worry about getting peeped at… by anyone that isn't me, or can we just change here?" Asked Persephone, who gained a nosebleed, again.

"Nope! It's just us here. But I think it'll be best if we leave you lovebirds alone, in case you two get any… intimate ideas along the way." Said Nepgear before dragging her older sister and younger friends away from the more mature CPUs at a rather rapid pace, leaving the two of them alone.

…

…

…

"Wanna hook up and then put our respective swimwear on love?" Asked Persephone after a short while. "'Cause I sure as hell have no objections for it."

"Nah. Let's get our swimwear on first, have some fun and relax at the beach for the day, then we can hook up, love. Though that doesn't mean that I would mind us having a mutual exchange of peeps at each other while changing." Said Vert as she started dragging her girlfriend and lover to a more vegetated area where the two goddesses could change into their respective swimwear, slowly and undisturbed with the only risk for peeping being each other, which neither one of them really minded. They have seen each other completely naked before, so there wasn't anything that the two hadn't seen before. And just before they were gonna start changing, Persephone suddenly asked Vert a question.

"Hey honey. Would it be too much of a bother for you to plant a spear straight down into the ground?"

"Not really. What exactly do you have in mind love?"

"Up for watching very sexy little show performed by yours truly?"

…

…

…

…

"Are you intending of stripping, then change into your swimsuit or bikini while pole dancing?" Asked Vert, who gained a nosebleed and blush at the thought of seeing her girlfriend and lover doing what she just asked in front of her.

"Yup. And judging from your nosebleed, and blush, you'd really love to see that, so I think I will. But I'll still need a spear to do it."

"In that case, no problem." Exclaimed Vert as a summoned spear impaled the ground, two feet behind her girlfriend, who gave her a fanged perverted grin in response.

**DwLD **

Persephone started her _show_ by undoing the button and fly on her shorts while walking backwards towards the spear, slowly. She then made a very strong spin around the spear she was using as an improvised pole for pole dancing, which made her shorts fly off of her, hitting Vert in the face. She then hung herself upside down, by securing a hold around the spear with her legs, by tensing her muscles around her knee joints, causing her obviously too large t-shirt to fall over her head, exposing her pale belly, black panties and blood red bra, once she stopped spinning around the _pole_.

Vert, who was the only one present to watch the _show _her girlfriend and lover was putting on, had gotten herself a nosebleed and seemed to be feeling more than a little hot… _downstairs_. She had already changed into her swimwear, which was revealed to be a fairly modest bikini. The bikini was mainly green with the main exception being what covered the left breast, which had a crimson skull with a black background, stylized like a heart. No matter how much she wanted to (not that she really wanted to anyway), she couldn't bring herself to tear her gaze off of the very sexy and beautiful woman she proudly called her girlfriend and lover continue her _show_.

Which was said woman slowly removing and throwing her shirt at Vert, hitting the blond goddess in the chest. Leaving the heterochromic goddess hanging upside down on the _pole_, wearing nothing but her underwear. Once the shirt had fallen off of Vert's chest, Persephone grabbed the shaft of the spear and made another twirl, before grabbing the pole with her knees again and unclipped her bra, which only kept her breast from showing because she wasn't hanging upside down this time. Which didn't last long before she hung herself upside down again, making her bra fall off and exposing her breast for her audience (Vert) to see.

Vert had by now gained a major blush and really wanted to get it on with her girlfriend and lover instead of just watching her erotic dance. Persephone also seemed to have caught onto this as she finished her _dance _by turning herself upwards and slide down the improvised pole, with said pole between her breast, and with her legs somewhat spread out once she reached the bottom. To clarify that she had caught onto what her girlfriend was wanting, the heterochromic CPU made a "get-over-here"-gesture with her right index-finger. That was all the invitation Vert needed to know that both hers and Persephone's wish would be granted today. She ran up to her heterochromic girlfriend and lover and initiated a very passionate kiss. As the two goddesses kissed, the practically naked one used the opportunity to untie the top of her blond goddess of a girlfriend and lover's bikini. The two of them were at it for three straight hours.

**DwLD **

The group of younger goddesses, who were either having a game of tag, trying (and failing) to gain a tan or making impossibly highly detailed drawings in the sand, immediately stopped with what they were doing once they heard Vert scream very loudly in the distance and almost ran towards her, before they (or at least Nepgear) realized that it wasn't a scream of terror, but a scream of pleasure. The screams of pleasure and moaning that followed from both of the two lovemaking goddesses for the following three hours were (albeit with some difficulty) promptly ignored.

An hour later after the screams and moaning stopped, the two lovebirds finally showed up. Both of them wearing their respective swimwear. Vert's being the bikini mentioned earlier. Persephone was also wearing a bikini similar to the one her girlfriend wore, but with a few differences. The most noticeable ones being that the colors and logo were different. Where Vert's bikini was green, Persephone's was crimson with a green heart, which had the logo of Leanbox inside of it, on the part that covered her left breast. However unlike Vert's bikini, the one that the heterochromic goddess wore didn't really have as much in the modesty-department, since her chest was slightly larger than Green Hearts chest, regardless of which form she was in, making more skin visible (in comparison to Vert anyway). The two lovebirds had a serious blush, each. Which made it obvious what they've been doing for the past three hours. The somewhat awkward silence lasted until-

"Who's up for some beach volleyball!? CPU-style!" Shouted Neptune cheerfully, completely shattering the awkward atmosphere, much to everyone presents relief _**(including mine)**_.

"Hell Dev yeah!" Exclaimed a smiling Persephone as she pulled a skull-themed volleyball out of her inventory. "Gear! You serve!" With that, she tossed the ball at Nepgear, who caught it and smirked.

**DwLD **

The game of beach volleyball was about to start, with the younger CPUs, Peashy and Plutia, getting comfortable so they could watch the game. From a safe distance of course, since any sport when CPUs were playing tended to escalate very quickly and therefor get very chaotic, very quickly. And this was gonna be a game of beach volleyball with three CPUs and a CPU Candidate involved. Yeah, this was definitely gonna be insane.

"Plutia! Que the music!" Shouted Persephone suddenly, causing Plutia to press play on a CD-player that definitely wasn't there before, indicating that the game had started.

_(Cue "Coin for the ferryman" by Nickelback)_

"Serve 'em up Nep Jr!" Shouted Neptune as Nepgear tossed the ball into the air over the net _**(which I have no idea when they set up, probably sometime during the three hours Persephone and Vert had sex)**_.

"Honey!" Shouted Vert in response.

"On it!" Exclaimed Persephone as she ran in position to counter Nepgear's serve. Which she did with a pass towards Vert, causing the ball (and her boobs) to bounce, which was distracting Neptune and Nepgear a little. Vert returned the pass, which matched up with her girlfriend and lover's new position, by the net. The heterochromic goddess responded to her girlfriend and lover's pass with a jumping smash, sending the ball crashing into the sand on the opposite side of the net. Her smash also set the ball on fire by accident, causing the ball to create a thin sheet of glass in the small crater it made upon impact.

"Team Qetesh, one! Team Oceana, zero!" Exclaimed Peashy, announcing the score.

"He-he-he. Best three out of five?" Asked Nepgear nervously, which caused Persephone to cross her arms below her chest and push upwards as she huffed, somewhat arrogantly.

"Nah. Make that seven out of thirteen." Said Persephone, who was staring at her girlfriend. "Ready and/or willing to work up a definitely sexy sweat love?"

"Only if you are love." Said Vert with a smirk, only for the music to stop playing and receiving a doll belonging to a certain someone in the face, making her girlfriend and lover very angry.

"*tired but clearly frustrated groan* SERIOUSLY! GET A FREAKING ROOM YOU TWO!" Shouted Plutia, who had definitely gotten very tired of Vert and Persephone's willingness to talk about their considerably loud sexlife, too casually for not only her but everyone else's comfort, something she had the misfortune of enduring for an entire month. "STOP TALKING ABOUT YOUR FREAKING SEXLIVES AND GET YOUR HEADS OUT OF THE DAMN GUTTER AND INTO THE GAME INSTEAD!" Absolutely no one saw that coming. Plutia was normally not the one to get angry at… well anything without changing into Iris Heart, and yet here she was complaining about the lovebirds' ability to casually talk about their sexlives. Once she had calmed down enough, Peashy stepped up and gave her friend a hug.

"Better now?" Asked Peashy while hugging the light purple-haired girl, who returned the hug.

"Yeah, a little." The mood was after a short while completely ruined by Persephone.

"Well, this is awkward."

"You know love, it was basically our fault to begin with." Deadpanned Vert.

"Yeah… we probably shouldn't have been talking about our sexlifes so casually, or at least not in front of any… kids." Said the heterochromic CPU sheepishly. "Meh. Let's continue the game. Plutia, if you would…" And with that, Plutia started the music again, though not the same song from earlier, and with it, the game of beach volleyball between the CPUs resumed.

_(Cue "Chaos and creation" (NepNep Connect: Chaos Chample opening) by Niji no Conquistador)_

Since it was Team Qetesh (Persephone and Vert) who scored the previous(/first) point of the game, it was their turn to serve. Vert started this round with a low serve, which Neptune easily countered by passing the ball to the little sister, setting up for a jumping smash. The smash smashed the ball into the sand, and Vert's foot by accident. While Team Oceana did score the point, they also pissed Persephone off. And the rest of the game went absolutely bonkers. Everything but going HDD was fair game, which turned the friendly game of beach volleyball into complete and utter chaos.

Unknown to everyone, their mayhem disturbed something living in one of the caves underneath the surface. And it was definitely pissed because of it.

**DwLD**

After a few minutes, the riot that had been a game was over with Team Qetesh as the winning team, with a score of seven to six in their favor. The gang would have been celebrating, if the creature that they accidentally awoke hadn't showed up. The creature in question was a male kraken, the second most dangerous aquatic species of creature in Hell Dev _**(the krakens of Hell Dev are basically the creature of the same name from the movie Clash of the titans)**_. The only aquatic creature that was even more than a male kraken was a female one. The gang became aware of the krakens presence when he released a very loud roar and started whipping his tentacles at the goddesses. One of the tentacles managed to get a hold on Vert's ankle and the kraken lifted her up in an attempt to eat her. He didn't succeed as Persephone used her scythe to cut the tentacle holding her girlfriend off the creature it was previously attached to.

"Get your slimy tentacles off my girlfriend your oversized calamari! The only one that gets to _eat _her, is me!" Shouted Persephone at the kraken, causing her girlfriend to smile at her while blushing.

"What exactly are we dealing with here?!" Asked Nepgear, loudly, as she dodged a tentacle.

"A kraken. Specifically a male one. They're big, strong and usually have the brain to match their brawn. If we are going to stand any chance against it, we're gotta take this seriously. The best way to beat these things is to systematically severing their tentacles and then attack their main body before the tentacles regenerate! In other words, time to go HDD!" Exclaimed Persephone in response to Nepgear's question. "Let's go everyone! Hard Drive Divinity… online." And with that, everyone entered their respective HDD-forms in a series of bright lights, which temporarily blinded the kraken.

"Witness the power of a CPU!"

"No more holding back, I'll hit ya head on with full force!"

"Time for punishment!"

"Let's run wild!"

"Witness the power of the goddess of Leanbox!"

"Let the harvest commence!" Exclaimed Purple Heart, Purple Sister, Iris Heart, Yellow Heart, Green Heart and Death Heart respectively as they entered their respective HDD-forms.

"*growl-growl*" growled the kraken in a way that made it almost sound like he said "show offs" in response to their transformations.

Death Heart was the one to make the first move of _round two_, using a special skill. The skill was a seven-hit combo attack with her scythe, which the Author admits was loosely based on one of Neptune's signature moves, Cross Combination. The name of the skill was…

"Seven Deadly Sins." Said Death Heart as she finished her combo with a downward slash, severing another tentacle with her scythe.

"Multiple Beam Launcher!" Exclaimed Purple Sister as she activated the skill/weapon of the same name, severing and quarterizing a tentacle in the process, permanently preventing that one from regenerating.

"*definitely furious roar followed by another roar that sounded suspiciously like the word 'bitch'*" was what the kraken exclaimed as he lashed out with one of his remaining tentacles. Fortunately he didn't hit anyone, as the CPUs could and did easily dodge the attack, since they were flying. Then the ultradimensional CPUs came flying towards the kraken. Iris Heart had put her whip-sword away in favor for a normal, very dark blue, whip. Which was wrapped around Yellow Hearts stomach.

""Combined Attack: Planeptary Buzzsaw!"" Shouted the Ultra Dimensional in unison as Iris Heart swung her whip towards the kraken in an overhead motion, causing the whip to unwrap itself from Yellow Hearts stomach, which as an intended chain reaction launched Yellow Heart towards the kraken while spinning very quickly in fashion similar to that of a buzzsaw, hence the name of their combined attack.

_**Had this skill existed in one of the games, it would have been classified as a formation-skill exclusive Iris Heart and Yellow Heart, which could only be performed by the two in HDD-form.**_

The other CPUs just stared wide eyed in amazement at the combo-attack the Ultra Dimensional CPUs had just performed as the yellow goddess-temporarily-turned-buzzsaw-like-projectile, for lack of a better term, grinded the entire tentacle the kraken used to block into calamari. All that was missing now was the rice and chopsticks, in the slightly collective option of some of the goddesses.

"Author! Stop. You're making everyone present hungry!" Shouted Persephone, getting nods in agreement from everyone present… including the kraken for some reason. "Thanks for suggestion on dinner tonight though. Anyway. I believe that's your cue to attack, Purple-brain."

"Right. Delta Slash!" Shouted Purple Heart as she unleashed one of her newer skills, from the most recent entry in the main series, Hyperdimension Neptunia VII/R. "Everyone! All-out-attack!"

"Wrong franchise but it works!" Exclaimed Vert as she summoned several spears below the kraken and launched him into the air. "Nep! Love!"

""Done/Got it! Combined Attack: Dantès Purgatory!"" Shouted Purple Heart and Death Heart in unison as the two unleashed a combination attack of theirs, Dantès Purgatory, which was, at its most basic, a pincer-attack with Death Hearts skill, Seven Deadly Sins, and Purple Hearts signature move, Cross Combination, on the opposite sides, playing ball with the enemy until the two had the final, seventh blow left on their combos, unleashing a synchronized final blow. "Gear! Finish him!" Shouted Death Heart to Purple Sister, who had been charging up her weapon for the duration of the combo-attack.

"Understood! Multiple Beam Launcher, Overdrive!" Exclaimed Purple Sister as she an overcharged blast from her… well Multiple Beam Launcher. _**Okay I'll just be sticking calling it a M.B.L, since that's less to write.**_ A fair majority of the M.B.L was glowing bright orange and smoking, indicating that it was very hot and probably not meant to release energy-blasts of that magnitude.

"*a series of growls that almost sounded like 'Oh. Son of a bitch'*" came from the kraken before he met his demise by laser fire. And with that, the fight was over.

**DwLD **

It had been a few minutes since the fight with the kraken had finished, and the CPUs and CPU Candidate were currently eating dinner and it was calamari or something close enough anyway. They had also agreed that the best course of action was to depart for the jungle-region where Noire's group was. They would head out the next morning and Persephone estimated that they would have reached the region by the time the author had published the next chapter.


End file.
